List of Mitsubishi elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a list of Mitsubishi Electric elevator fixtures which are only found in the United States. 1985 to 1990s Black square buttons These were dark brown-coloured square plastic buttons with a square orange-illuminating lamp in the middle and braille plate attached to them. In some cases (possibly only on Mitsubishi elevators from the mid-late 1980s), the hall stations had an unusual design with a black stripe in the middle, and metal stripes on both sides. The call buttons, access key switch (if present), and directional indicators are on the black stripe. The directional indicator did not show when the elevator arrived, but showed what direction the elevator is traveling in. Mitsubishi American classic fixtures.jpg|1980s-1990s American Mitsubishi black square buttons. Mitsubishi American classic fixtures (Nikko Hotel SF).jpg|Custom 1980s-1990s Mitsubishi square buttons. These were found in the Hotel Nikko in San Francisco. Mitsubishi buttons US.jpg|1990s American Mitsubishi black buttons. TBUICOFO button.jpg|Fire service panel and a "To Be Used In Case Of Fire Only" button (because of California code) on an American Mitsubishi elevator. Fire Cut Out button.jpg|"To Be Used In Case Of Fire Only" button (because of California code) on an American Mitsubishi elevator. Round buttons These were grey-coloured round buttons that protrudes from the panel. They have an orange illuminating number or symbol, but some buttons might also have a very small dot lamp which lights up whiteMitsubishi Service Elevators - Westin Hotel - San Diego, California. These buttons are commonly found in California. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Mitsubishi made both analog & digital floor indicators. The analog floor indicators have numbers that light up orange, and may have only been made during the mid-late 1980s, but this is unconfirmed. Digital floor indicators were segmented, and it is unknown if the digital floor indicators were first made in 1985, or were first made a few years later, but this type of digital floor indicator was possibly made until the 1990s. Hall lanterns were usually round or triangle shaped which lights up orange, although there were also custom made ones. Mitsubishi American floor indicator (Nikko Hotel SF).jpg|1986 American Mitsubishi digital segments car floor indicator. This was found in the Hotel Nikko in San Francisco. Mitsubishi USA floor indicator 90s.jpg Mitsubishi USA classic hall lanterns.jpg|1986 American Mitsubishi intermediate floor hall lanterns - triangle shaped. 2000s to current The following fixtures below are currently used on the Mitsubishi DiamondTrac, GPM-III and hydraulic elevators in the United States. Black round buttons These are grey coloured round buttons made of plastic with a yellow-illuminating lamp in the middle. Mitsubishi DiamondTrac Traditional fixtures.png|American Mitsubishi black round buttons. American Mitsubishi COP .jpg|2010 Mitsubishi Traction Elevator COP @ Sony Inc. in Rancho Bernardo borough of San Diego, CA (Credit to Foursquare.com) Stainless steel buttons These are round vandal resistant-style stainless steel buttons. There are two versions of these buttons; one that has an orange-illuminating strip lamp on the top with braille plate attached to the button, and one that has an orange (and rarely, white) illuminating halo with a separate braille plate. Mitsubishi DiamondTrac VR fixtures.jpg|American Mitsubishi round stainless steel buttons with an orange strip lamp on the top. DiamondTrac VR buttons.jpg|American Mitsubishi round stainless steel buttons with an illuminating halo. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Almost every Mitsubishi elevators in the United States uses the standard LCD-based dot-matrix display floor indicators. On some older elevators, the arrow on the interior floor indicator is positioned next to the floor number, while on newer elevators the arrow is above the floor number. Some elevators may also have the 1970s-1980s hall floor counter which consists of square illuminating acrylic blocksMitsubishi Traction Elevator at 543 Beverly Hills Parking. The hall lanterns are either round or triangle shaped. The in-car lanterns are triangle shaped. All of them are powered by LED lamps and lights up orange. Sometimes the hall lanterns may also lights up red instead of orange. There are also custom made lanterns. DiamondTrac indicator.jpg|American Mitsubishi LCD-based dot-matrix car floor indicator. This is the older version where the arrow is positioned next to the floor number. Mitsubishi DiamondTrac indicator.jpg PRTSC001.png|American Mitsubishi LCD-based dot-matrix car floor indicator. This is the newer version where the arrow is positioned above the floor number. Fixtures used on Mitsubishi DOAS The destination operating panel for DOAS destination dispatch is the same type as the one used in Asia and Europe, except that the keypad buttons are black and raised due to ADA (as well as Californian) compliant code. Generic/third-party fixtures Mitsubishi elevators in the United States rarely use fixtures made by non-proprietary elevator component companies. An example of this are one of the elevators installed in Westfield San Francisco Center, which uses Innovation fixturesMitsubishi Elevators - Westfield San Francisco Centre - San Francisco, CA. See also *List of Mitsubishi elevator fixtures - for fixtures found in Asia and Europe.